<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tide Pools by sad_goomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006472">Tide Pools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy'>sad_goomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lonashipping, MerMay, mermaid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_goomy/pseuds/sad_goomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, escaping with a mermaid from a bloodthirsty pirate and his estranged mother, only for that mermaid to now be cursed to have a human form, has made Gladion's life incredibly complicated.</p><p>(Or, a series of drabbles and one-shots set in the Black Water!AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The concept of a birthday is still clearly a bit silly to Moon, but it otherwise seems she’s enjoying the celebration that Iki Town puts together for Hau’s birthday. </p><p>Gladion watches her from his spot against a tree, his ale cup half-empty and a small smile playing at his lips. She’s joined the dance around the bonfire, spinning and laughing along with Hau as he shows her the steps and then joins her in making up their own. </p><p>He rests his head against the trunk of the koa tree, feeling a strange sense of calm wash over him. There’s still so much up in the air for him, and he knows they can’t rely on the kindness of Hala forever, but in this moment all he can think is how full and warm he is, and how heavy his body has grown. </p><p>Gray eyes spot him, and he fights to keep his smile from growing as Moon calls out to him, weaving past other dancers and nearly stumbling over her own feet on her way to him. She giggles to herself, then really does stumble, and ends up sprawled in his lap. </p><p>His face is igniting, and he should be shoving her off him, but he finds that he can only chuckle at her as she rearranges herself, head in his lap and looking up at him with an unfocused gaze. </p><p>“It would seem you’re drunk.” </p><p>She blinks, and then her grin is growing as one hand flexes slowly and the other reaches up, poking him in the cheek and lingering there, her movements as slow and heavy as he feels. “Not sure. How can I tell?” </p><p>He thinks for a moment, which is a bit difficult when his brain is as hazy at the edges as it is now, and he finds that he’s distracted with brushing the hair that’s fallen across her eyes out of the way. “You’ll feel warm, uncoordinated...even more shameless, if that’s possible for you.” </p><p>With a hum, her hand falls back against her chest and she closes her eyes. “I am drunk,” she concludes happily, snorting at herself, freckles dancing on her cheeks in the light of the fire. </p><p>Gladion hears a few chuckles off to the side, turns to see that a group of older women are looking at them with conspiratorial smiles. He opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t exactly know what he’d argue against. He’s already explained –<em> twice –  </em>that he and Moon aren’t together in that sense, that they’re just traveling together. </p><p>(“Is that what they’re calling it now?” Hala had asked with a barely suppressed smirk, and the thought of throwing himself into the ocean when Moon asked him to explain what the kahuna meant crossed his mind.) </p><p>“Hau says he is twenty years old.” Moon’s voice draws him back to the present, to the fact that she’s still very much in his lap, and in fact one of her hands is playing with the fabric of his sleeve, the touch pleasantly light and pointless as she looks up at him with furrowed brows. “How old are you?” </p><p>It takes an embarrassingly long moment for him to remember, and he sets aside his ale mug because clearly, he’s had a little too much. “Twenty-three.” </p><p>She jolts up, suddenly incredibly sober as she looks at him with wide eyes. Her hands reach up to cup his face, squishing his cheeks together as he makes a noise of protest. </p><p>“Baby.” </p><p>“No,” he mumbles, putting his hands over hers and managing to pry them off his burning cheeks – the cluster of women watching them have erupted into their own whispers as they do a poor job of hiding their smiles.  </p><p>When his eyes lock with Moon’s once more, hers are still wide with wonder, and she shakes her head as she whispers reverently, “So young, yet you speak. Where is your mother?” </p><p>For some reason it wounds his pride, rubs up the wrong way against his ego as he puffs out his chest. “I’m considered an adult.” </p><p>This only confuses her further, and her hands go to his shoulders, rubbing them softly before traveling over his arms, and he finds that it’s enough to get him to relax once more, melting slightly under her touch. A thought occurs to him, suddenly, and he quirks a brow at her as she only stares at his adult body, mystified. </p><p>“How old are<em> you, </em>then?” </p><p>She pauses in her ministrations, lets loose a yawn from her lips as she takes a moment to think. And thinks. </p><p>And then opens her mouth to answer. </p><p>Only to close it and think some more. </p><p><em> Oh god she’s counting, </em>a more sober part of Gladion’s mind pieces together. The less sober part wonders what that might mean for them, if he were to admit that, perhaps, on some days, he might see her and think that she’s rather– </p><p>“We do not track time the same,” she finally tells him, and her voice is coated in the thickness of sleep as she interrupts herself with another yawn, leaning forward to rest her head in the crook of his neck as she adds, “But I am an adult. Young one.” </p><p>It’s not enough of an answer now that she’s sent him down a drunk spiral of questions, though. As her arms wrap loosely around him, Gladion can only stare forward with a soft frown. “Yes, but, if you had to estimate...would it be closer to decades or centuries?” </p><p>A finger comes up to press against his lips, silencing him as her eyelids grow heavier and her breath grows slower against the skin of his collarbone. </p><p>“Sleep now. You rest if you want to grow.” </p><p>“I’m<em> not </em>a baby.” </p><p>She hums, and only now does he feel the weight of her body against him, that pleasant warmth of hers and the ridges of the thin scars on her neck where one of her sets of gills should be. “No, you are not,” she finally concedes, voice already slipping away from her as she buries her face into his neck. “You are very handsome young man.” </p><p>And as she begins to snore lightly, his brain catches on that one word, repeating it in his head as he lifts a hand to slowly rub her back, his own eyelids growing heavy as a smile grows on his face. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>since it's MerMay and I need to write despite the brain rot the current state of the world has given me, I'll be doing a set of drabbles set post-Black Water!</p><p>the timeline will be all over the place and the plot is only there if you squint, we're just having fun and not actually fleshing out a complete fic, folks (and you can check out the full list of prompts I'm following <a href="https://www.mermay.com/">here</a>)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Warrior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he took up </span>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> and Kukui on their offer to train him in some grappling techniques when his shoulder healed, Gladion didn’t think it’d be a lesson in humility, too.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be fair, he’s trained in sword fighting and has only fired a gun once in his life – hand-to-hand combat is a far cry from either of those. Still, it hurts a little when even </span>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span> (the same </span>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span> who’s been slacking on these lessons for years now) can have him pinned in under a minute.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His back hits the sand of the beach once more, and though Kukui quickly gets up and offers him a hand along with an assurance that he’s getting better, Gladion thinks glumly that this couldn’t get much worse.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to try!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns, along with Kukui, </span>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span>, and </span>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span>, to find Moon looking at them with wide, excited eyes and a smile that teeters between mischievousness and bloodlust. The other women with her continue walking to the water, and </span>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> realizes she must have been preparing to go pearl diving with them when she saw his latest failure.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kukui hums approvingly, crossing his arms as he returns her smile brilliantly. “Why not, cousin?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> can think of several reasons why not, but as </span>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span> begins to explain the basics and he gets into a starting position, Moon shakes her head.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I need challenge.” </span>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> opens his mouth to protest, only to fall silent along with the others as she lifts a hand and points to </span>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> with a smile. “I’ll go against you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beach is silent for a moment as Kukui and </span>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> exchange a glance, and then the older man is chuckling, shaking his head. “If you’re so confident, keiki, then I really have no choice.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two take their places, </span>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span> laughs, leaning an elbow on </span>
  <span>Gladion’s</span>
  <span> shoulder.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think she can take him?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> sizes the two up, weighs </span>
  <span>Hala’s</span>
  <span> years of experience and size advantage over Moon’s tiny form. As she gets into position, however, with her hands ready as though she still has claws, and her eyes turning to cold steel, he pauses.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either that, or she’ll die trying.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span> laughs once more, and then Kukui’s bringing his hand down and announcing the start, </span>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> taking one step forward and quickly locking Moon in a grapple, their hands interlocked as he starts to overpower her. Moon digs her heels into the sand, but it’s clear that at least on land, she doesn’t have whatever strength she thought, and she’s slowly brought to her knees.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Putting up a good fight,” </span>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span> mumbles, but </span>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> only grunts, eyes focused on Moon as she grits her teeth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her eyes light up, and he knows that look anywhere. It has him replying with a smirk, “</span>
  <span>She’s</span>
  <span> about to put up an even better one.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the words leave him, Moon is down, bringing </span>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> with her as he grunts in surprise. They tumble, kicking up sand, and as the trio watching them shields their eyes, they hear a not-quite human growl followed by an incredibly pleased chirp.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sand settles, they look up to find </span>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> on his stomach, both arms pinned to his back by Moon, who keeps them in place with one hand as her knees keep his legs in place. She gives the trio watching a wide grin, lifting her other arm in the air.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Win!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span> is the first to break the silence, doubling over in laughter as Moon stands and allows </span>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> to get up. “There goes Tutu’s winning streak!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> accepts it graciously, clapping a hand on Moon’s shoulder when he stands. “Who taught you to fight?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother.” Moon nods sagely, smile nostalgic as she sighs, “She took down goblin sharks quicker than anyone.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kukui looks between the two young men, and </span>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> feels his stomach sink as he realizes what’s coming even before he opens his mouth. “You know, it might do some good to have you join our little lessons – </span>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> needs a new opponent to learn from.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as Moon gives him that same maliciously impish smile from before, Gladion realizes that this all got worse.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Until the first time Moon pins him to the ground, face inches from his, and he thinks that actually, it might’ve got better).</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kukui: "sure, you can join us! we can do a few practice rounds and -"<br/>Moon, an apex predator who's been dying to kick ass ever since being captured: "yeah uh huh"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Gladion learns, very quickly, that there are some cultural difference between him and Moon. </p><p>As the sun begins to set and Hau mumbles about dinner being almost ready, Gladion elects himself to go find Moon, more than certain that she’s by the beach. She’s taken to spending as much time as possible in the ocean, hoping against hope that it’ll be enough to allow her to turn back, but so far, she’s had no success. With his shoulder still healing, there’s little he can offer to help her with, especially when he’s focused on trying to track down his sister after she changed her hiding spot. </p><p>Evidently, their mother is still looking for them, or at least for Lillie. There’s at least some comfort in being the formally disowned son rather than the heir apparent daughter. </p><p>As he gets closer to the secluded corner on the beach that Moon’s taken to frequenting, he can see her form rising out of the water, her hands pushing her soaked hair back and out of her face. He calls out to her, and she swims closer until she can slowly rise out of the water. </p><p>“Dinner’s rea–<em>ohyou’renaked.” </em> </p><p>He nearly gives himself whiplash looking away, a brilliant blush crawling up his neck and over his cheeks as he turns to face further inland. His heart roars in his ears, and he sees that he’s actually standing right next to the clothes she’s shed. </p><p>“Yes,” she replies slowly, clearly curious and more than a little amused at his odd behavior, “I was swimming.” </p><p>“Yes, I see that now, my apologies.” </p><p>Her footsteps are muffled by the sand, but he can feel her presence at his back, and he shuts his eyes as though that will help, when it only brings back the image of her silhouetted against the sunset, freckled tan skin glowing and water running down her– </p><p>“Why look away?” </p><p>He opens his eyes, feels damp skin brush against his pant leg and looks down to see her hand stretching out and grabbing at the tunic by his feet. His head snaps back up and he forces his breathing to become steady once more. </p><p>“Because it’s not decent for a man to look at a woman naked.” </p><p>“I was naked before, on ship.” Fabric rustles, and then she’s reaching for the loose pants by his foot. Her voice lilts in amusement as she adds, “Wasn’t problem then.” </p><p>“Context.” He swallows hard, waits for her to step to his side before chancing a look and finding that she<em> is </em>clothed once more, except the fabric sticks to her wet body and this is <em>worse. </em> </p><p>She frowns up at him, giving him a wary once-over before shaking her head and starting the walk back to Iki Town with a sigh. “Humans are silly.” </p><p>Perhaps she has a point, or perhaps he’s still reeling and untrusting of his voice, but he remains quiet, eyes focused on his steps and body focused on keeping his shoulder from moving too much. </p><p>“Did you like it?” </p><p>He trips, grimacing when he’s forced to use both arms to keep his balance before looking up at where Moon’s paused to look at him with a soft frown. “What?” </p><p>“Did you like looking at me?” Though she holds his gaze, he can see that her cheeks are growing flushed, and she’s fidgeting with the hem of the tunic. She breaks his gaze a moment later, looking down at her legs as she clears her throat. “You seemed...unhappy.” </p><p>“I was surprised,” he corrects, feels his own confusion grow because he’s not sure where she’s going with this or where her sudden self-consciousness is coming from. </p><p>When she looks back up at him, though, biting her cheek, he starts to get an idea and it has his stomach flipping. </p><p>“I want you to like looking at me. Stupid, but true.” </p><p>He swallows the lump in his throat, feels a nervous chuckle bubble up from inside him. “You don’t have to worry about that.” </p><p>Her face lights up slightly, and she fusses with her hair for a moment as she joins in his tepid laugh. “This strange human form comes with strange human impulses.” </p><p>And they leave it at that, neither of them quite brave enough to broach what they’ve known even since their time on the ship, and Gladion finds himself absurdly giddy as they walk into the main hall of Iki Town. </p><p>Until Hau asks what took so long and Moon replies far too nonchalantly, “Gladion saw me naked,” and he<em> knows </em>from the absolutely wide-eyed and shit-eating smile Hau has on his face that he’s not going to hear the end of this for a long time. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gladion fumbling with his romantic feelings as Moon has absolutely no problems engaging in casual intimacy with no regard for social decorum is Hau's favorite comedy of errors</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Moon frowns up at the night sky, nose scrunching as she mutters, “So many names. Too many names, and such strange stories.” </p><p>Gladion turns to look at her from his spot on the hillside, the grass tickling his cheek as he chuckles. “Not all of us are creatures of the sea who simply<em> know </em>where to go and how.” </p><p>She hums, clearly not satisfied with his response as she studies the stars above them. It has him chuckling again because this is her own fault – she'd gotten it into her head that she finally wanted to learn about the constellations that sailors use to navigate, and she’d dragged him to lay here with her and point out as many as he can. </p><p>Luckily, he still remembers everything he picked up secondhand from the navigator on the Skull, but he’s only gone through a half dozen and she seems ready to give up on the whole endeavor. </p><p>“Besides, these stories are wrong.” </p><p>He quirks a brow, starting to regret the fact that she’s grown used to her vocal chords, to having the middle step of speaking her thoughts rather than simply thinking; it means she can finally get her full point across, which means she can finally argue with him at every turn in a conversation. </p><p>Still, he indulges her, eyes going back up to the sky. “Well they’re just stories that have been passed down.” </p><p>“They’ve been created by you. They aren’t the stars’ stories,” she huffs, as though the fact is obvious. He can’t resist the easy opportunity to tease her. </p><p>“Have they told you that?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>He blinks, honestly not expecting the answer and how firmly she gives it, irritation evident as she shuffles closer to him and lifts her hand to point. </p><p>“That isn’t the North Star, it’s the<em> First </em>Star,” she tells him, and he raises a brow but lets her continue, her breath warm against the shell of his ear as she explains, “Long ago, the stars didn’t shine, simply stood in the night and watched the moon glow. But the First Star saw the burden that this placed on the moon, how she struggled each night to light up the sky by herself, and so he began shining, too, just so she wouldn’t be alone.” </p><p>She lowers her hand, but stays leaning on one elbow, body just a hair away from his so that he can feel the warmth she radiates. His throat goes dry at the thought, and so he clears it, mumbling blandly, “Rather romantic.” </p><p>“The world is built on love stories of all kinds.” </p><p>His brows furrow as he rolls his eyes. “I don’t care much for those.”  </p><p>At that, she snorts, looking down at him with a coy expression that has him bristling. “What?” </p><p>She shakes her head before resting it against her hand, looking down at him with a lopsided smile. “For someone who doesn’t care for them, you make the perfect romantic lead.” </p><p>“Beg to differ.” </p><p>“You have the long hair, the <em>soulful, despairing </em>eyes,” she dramatically sighs, though she can’t keep it up when his huff of discontent has her smiling again. Her face grows softer as she looks down at him, finding something in his gaze that even he can’t see. “The idealism you try to hide.” </p><p>His breath catches in his throat as he looks back at her, sees his reflection in the gray of her eyes and feels his heart beat against his ribcage. </p><p>Then it’s gone as she settles back, the warmth disappearing as she puts a safer distance between them. Her voice is distant when she speaks again, in a whisper that dips into melancholy. </p><p>“You’ll make someone very happy one day.” </p><p>He doesn’t miss the hidden meaning, doesn’t miss how her eyes stay fixed on that star as she swallows hard. If he had any sense, he might leave it at that, turn to look up at that same star and leave things unspoken. </p><p>But he’s never had the good sense to keep quiet, and so he turns and leans over her, his hands on either side of her head, watching her eyes widen as she meets his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t make you happy already?” </p><p> </p><p>She looks up at him with a sad smile, her hands going to his arms and gripping the material of his sleeve softly. “You make me ache,” she whispers, unable to look at him, “Because to have you only means that I’ll lose you.” </p><p>They’re caught in the standstill, in the truth of their situation, because he’s looking for his sister and she’s looking to return to her true home and it’ll only drive them further apart from each other in the end. He waits for her to look back up at him, searches her eyes as he fights with himself on whether to stand or lean further down. </p><p>“Then you don’t want me.” </p><p>A corner of her lips crooks up, and he knows in this moment that he’s ruined. </p><p>“I didn’t say that.” </p><p>Her hands tangle in his hair but he’s the one to close the distance, and it’s so clumsy, so clear that he doesn’t know what he’s doing and she’s hardly better off, but it’s so warm and soft that he thinks he could do this forever, or at least until he runs out of breath. </p><p>She breaks apart first, but keeps him close as her hand runs down his back, lips ghosting over his as she sighs, “I’ve been hurt before, and I’ll be hurt again – at least let me have you to soothe the wound.” </p><p>That’s all he needs to kiss her again, the want growing now that he’s adding fuel to it, letting it consume him as he swallows the small noises she makes. He thinks that this is all that matters, that they could stay here until the sun comes up and he won’t have kissed her enough, and even when they walk back into Iki Town– </p><p>He parts from her with a groan, hanging his head as his shoulders sink and she bites back a giggle, concern edging into her tone as she rubs his arms. “What’s the matter?” </p><p>With his eyes closed, all he can see is the group of old gossips, Hau, Hala, and even Kukui staring back at him with the widest, smuggest smirks imaginable. </p><p>“I’ll never hear the end of this.” </p><p>She laughs, small but brilliant, and he opens his eyes, sees her pointed ears and the scars of her gills, the strange glint in her eyes, and he knows she isn’t human but she’s Moon and she’s his (been his for far longer than either would care to admit). </p><p>“Then give them something good to talk about,” she purrs, and she’s pulling him back down with a smile that melts away his frown the moment they touch. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>everyone and their mother in Iki Town the next morning: "so what happened last night? you two seem even closer 👀"<br/>Moon, with zero social boundaries: "we f-"<br/>Gladion, sweating: "FOUND a lot of constellations hahahaha anyway"</p><p>also I'm cheating by altering the prompt but we don't need to throw lightsabers into this nonsense</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Royalty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Moon frowns as she tugs her shawl tighter over her head as they exit the market, remembering last time they came to sell her pearls and it very nearly slipped off, revealing her scars and ears. </p><p>“Of all the things humans have invented,” she grumbles, casting a wary sideways glance at the pouch of coins in Gladion’s hand, “Money is the stupidest.” </p><p>He gives her a wry smile, all too familiar with her distaste. When he’d first suggested they start selling the pearls she dived for, she’d gone quiet, face twisting as though she’d tasted something sour. Still, even she had to admit that they were outstaying their welcome in Iki Town, taking advantage of Hala’s hospitality, and this was the best solution. </p><p>Now that she’s regained the gills on her neck and still has some instincts when in the sea, it’s easy money and Gladion is sure they’ll be able to repay Hala soon enough. </p><p> “I’m inclined to agree, but unfortunately we need it.” </p><p>She sighs but holds her tongue. At least when they get further from the market and onto the quiet road back to Iki Town does she visibly relax, letting the shawl drape loosely around her head. When he holds out the bag for her inspection, she holds up a hand to stop him, shaking her head. “Keep it. I hate the noise it makes.” </p><p>There’s something she’s not telling him, something he’s about to ask her about, when he sees Hau walking towards them, a slightly dazed look in his eyes. </p><p>He clears his throat when they reach him at the entrance to Iki Town, jerking his head towards the main hall. “There’s a, uh, princess here to see you.” </p><p>Gladion exchanges a raised brow with Moon, who only shrugs, equally confused as he parrots disbelievingly, “Princess?” </p><p>“Yeah, I think so – she looks it, anyway.” Hau scratches the back of his neck, seeing the lack of recognition and adding, “Her name’s Lillie?” </p><p>At that, Gladion’s heart stops, the world freezing for a moment before it comes back to him brighter and faster and he’s running past Hau, unable to focus on anything except getting into the main hall as quickly as possible. </p><p>She’s easy to spot, even smaller than he remembered as she stands by the door, out of place and fidgeting with her sleeve until she hears the door open and turns, breathless. </p><p>“Gladion.” </p><p>He’s not sure who moves first, but before he can blink they’re in a hug, Lillie rambling about how she’d caught wind of the storm, had nearly given up hope, and he’s mumbling apologies into her hair as his left hand shakes on her back. </p><p>They’re uncaring of the audience they draw, unaware of Moon watching them by the door with a smile, Hau next to her as he tilts his head. </p><p>“So she’s not a princess?” </p><p>Moon shakes her head. “Not unless Gladion’s a prince.” </p><p>The two share a look, and then they’re shaking their heads, trying to imagine the scruffy boy as one. </p><p>She doesn’t admit that it’s actually very easy. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It takes them a few hours to catch up, speaking in hushed voices as they sit in chairs in a corner of the main hall. </p><p>Lillie sighs, her eyes searching her brother’s face for a long moment before she shakes her head. “I’m afraid all I can offer in the way of help is a spare bedroom for you to stay in.” </p><p>“I’m just grateful to see you’re okay,” he replies quickly, earnestly. With how well she’s hidden herself, he very nearly gave up his search, or worse yet, gone straight into the belly of the beast at Aether. </p><p>That particular thought sends a wave of nausea over him, and his grimace doesn’t go unnoticed. Lilile frowns, evidently taking a similar path of thought as her gaze goes towards the center of the room, where Moon has set up a game of mancala for herself and one of the children of Iki Town. </p><p>“If <em> she </em> finds out about the mermaid, she’ll come after her, too.” </p><p>Gladion shudders at the thought, feels his stomach roll as he remembers when Guzma shoved that contract in his face, that familiar insignia of emerald glinting. “All the more reason for us all to stay together,” he finally mumbles as he stands, “I should find Hala to give him the news and my thanks.” </p><p>Lillie falters, eyes flickering back to the mancala game as the child playing hollers. “Shouldn’t you ask Moon what she’d like to do?” </p><p>“She’ll be coming with me.” He watches his sister’s face morph from surprise to realization and stiffens his shoulders at the coy little smile she gives him. “What?” </p><p>“If you’re trying to hide your affection for her, then you’re doing a terrible job of it.” </p><p>He gapes, splutters for a moment, and then settles on simply huffing, turning to find Hala and leaving Lillie to giggle behind her hand. She watches him with a soft smile for a moment longer before turning her gaze to Moon. It’s strange to watch her and know what she is, what she’s done, but most of all to see the sort of softness that the mermaid brings out in her brother – a softness she hasn’t seen in years, thought she might never see again. </p><p>A holler breaks her from her thoughts, and she watches as the child pouts, the clear loser as Moon laughs, patting the young boy’s head and mumbling something that has his eyes lighting up before he bolts out of the main hall, shouting for his friends. </p><p>As Moon begins gathering up the pebbles, Lillie stands, walking to her and calling timidly, “Miss Moon?” </p><p>She turns, smiling from her spot on the floor as she nods her head. “Lillie. It’s odd to finally meet you after only hearing stories.” </p><p>“I’m assuming he didn’t tell you much?” she asks with an annoyed sigh, Moon laughing as she leans back on her hands and gives her a knowing look. </p><p>“He’s very secretive.” </p><p>“Then I’ll be sure to tell you everything tonight.” She smiles, and she can see why her brother’s taken a liking to the mermaid, suspects that she’s already starting to as well. Then her face falls slightly as she remembers what her brother has told her, why she’s walked over in the first place, and takes a steadying breath. “Before that, however, I...I just wanted to thank you for saving him.” </p><p>Moon holds her gaze, and then she shrugs, almost sheepish but mostly nonchalant. “We saved each other.” </p><p>Lillie blinks, and then her smile is back because yes, she can definitely see why Gladion’s developed a soft spot for the girl. She bows her head, clasping her hands together. “Still, you will always have my gratitude.” </p><p>“Hau’s right,” Moon hums when she looks back up, a thoughtful look in her eyes, “You’re very princess-like.” </p><p>Her pale cheeks begin to warm, the delicate rosy blush seeming to only prove Moon’s point as she waves her hands in front of herself. “O-oh, I don’t know about that.” </p><p>As she continues to stammer, tripping over her tongue, Moon tilts her head, sizing her up for a moment. </p><p>“Of course, I don’t know how you would fare in the hunting of the queen in order to ascend to the throne.” </p><p>Lillie pauses, eyes growing wide as the words reach her. Then something clicks, and she’s ducking down to the floor in her dress, eyes gleaming with the curiosity of a scientist as she takes Moon’s hands in hers and pleads, “I will need you to tell me <em>everything </em>you can about your society.” </p><p>By the time Gladion gets back, he finds his sister and Moon deep into a conversation, the mermaid drawing the usually meek girl out of her shell with some ghastly morbid tale that has Lillie on the edge of her seat and nearly giggling with the excitement of discovery. </p><p>He gets the feeling he’s created two monsters, and unfortunately for him, he’s just agreed to live with both. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lillie: *asks a question about some gruesome mermaid tradition*<br/>Moon: *gives a highly detailed answer*<br/>Gladion: "just one dinner...I just want ONE normal dinner"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tsunami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You need to stay away from me tonight.” </p><p>Gladion pauses in boarding up the window, turning to see Moon watching him, eyes distant and brows furrowed. She’s been quiet today, moving slowly as she helps him and Lillie prepare the little house for the tropical storm blowing in. </p><p>Her gaze goes to the window he still has yet to board up, the one with a clear view to the beach, and he thinks he understands. “The ocean’s calling?” </p><p>She frowns, shaking her head slowly as she looks back at him. “<em>Something </em>is calling. Something I cannot control.” </p><p>“Then I’m not leaving you alone,” he tells her, gaze firm as his eyes light with conviction as he walks towards her. </p><p>“Gladion.” Her tone is somewhere between scolding and pleading, enough to stop him in his tracks as her face falls. “I may hurt you.” </p><p>“I don’t mind.” </p><p>“Well I do.” </p><p>They hold each other’s stare, waiting for the other to back down or give in, but neither will budge. </p><p>Lillie’s exasperated sigh breaks the silence as she breezes past the both of them, wiping her hands on a towel she keeps over her shoulder. “Two bulls in one house, I don’t know how we’ll survive.” She pauses by the hall, looking back at the both of them and shaking her head, knowing better than to pick a side or argue against both at this point, instead simply mumbling as she turns and walks further into the house, “I’ll get the medicine ready.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the end, they find a compromise that neither are particularly happy with. </p><p>As the storm rages on outside, Gladion leans against the door to their bedroom his eyes shut as the howling wind and pounding rain does nothing to cover the sounds of Moon inside. She sounds like a feral, wounded animal, growling and crying out, no doubt scratching at what she can find. </p><p>He promised her he wouldn’t come in unless it was an emergency, but then the noise dies down for a moment and he’s sitting up straighter, straining his ears and hearing quiet, muffled sobs. </p><p>“Hurts...it hurts...” </p><p>That’s all he needs to open the door, eyes wide and heart racing with the thought of what he’ll find inside. </p><p>She’s curled up on the ground, body shaking as she groans and weeps. Her hands are clawed once more, and they grab at the scars on her neck that have opened, not quite gills again as they struggle to transform. The boarded-up windows shake with the force of another gale, and his steps join the noise as he walks closer towards her, his arms reaching out as he goes to the ground as slowly as he can. </p><p>It’s not slowly enough. </p><p>Her eyes, now gray sclera, flash with the fear of prey fighting for life, and she lashes out with a growl. He retreats slightly, wincing as he grabs at the slash on his arm with his other hand to put pressure on the bleeding as he pleads, “It’s me, Moon.” </p><p>There’s still not quite the recognition he wants in her eyes, but it does seem to calm her some, has her hand lowering as she sizes him up. </p><p>He holds up both hands, slowly shuffles closer when she doesn’t flinch, stopping when he gets too close for her liking and she growls once more. His voice is soft, barely heard over the sound of rain pelting the roof above them. </p><p>“Please, Moon. Let me help.” </p><p>She blinks, and now he knows that she’s back, at least for a moment as she crawls towards him and buries her face in his chest, grips his shirt so tightly it nearly tears. </p><p>“It hurts,” she whimpers like a child, and he wraps his arms around her as tightly as he can, ignoring the burn where she tore up the skin of his arm. </p><p>“Where?” </p><p>But she’s not quite here anymore, back to writhing and crying out as the scars on her neck try to take in water that isn’t there. “Hurts so much.” </p><p>He whispers into her hair, trying to rub soothing circles into her back and rock her as the storm rages on outside along with her. After a few moments, he manages to coax her onto the bed, holding her the whole time. </p><p>She ends up not remembering him and scratching at his chest twice more, but he keeps holding her, grits his teeth through it and brings her back each time, promising her it’ll be over soon, that she’s still Moon, that he’s still here – he'll always be here. </p><p>And he keeps holding her even when she falls unconscious, the pain and the calling and the yearning for home too much, the rain above pounding away at the house and threatening to cave the roof in on them. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>figured we should have at least a glimpse of MerMoon considering this is supposed to be for MerMay.....also the next drabble will be set in the aftermath of this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tranquil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Gladion doesn’t realize he’s fallen asleep until he’s waking up, blinking slowly as something warm stirs against his chest. </p>
<p>That something is actually<em> someone</em><em>,  </em>and Moon looks up at him, the fog of sleep still in her gaze, though he lets out a breath of relief to find that they’re no longer gray sclera. Her hands are back to human, and the faint scars on her neck are once again closed, jagged lines against her skin. </p>
<p>She smiles up at him, small and timid, only for her face to fall when her eyes land on his bandaged forearm. He’d slipped out to get it cleaned up by Lillie when he was sure Moon was fast asleep, and according to her the wound isn’t too deep, shouldn’t even leave a scar when it heals soon enough. </p>
<p>But he can tell from the look in Moon’s eyes that telling her as much won’t get rid of the worried crease in her brows. She reaches out a hand to brush gently along it, frowning as she whispers bitterly, “I hurt you.” </p>
<p>“You weren’t yourself.” He places his hand over hers, intertwining their fingers. </p>
<p>“No, I wasn’t.” She sighs, body relaxing against his as her frown softens. When she looks up at him, though, he can see the concern building in her eyes, stubbornly refusing to be truly soothed. “But I hurt you all the same.” </p>
<p>He squeezes her hand, pulls her in closer to rub circles into her back as she wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his chest, nothing left to say or do but to listen to his steady heartbeat. </p>
<p>“Do you think the storm could be the answer to you going back to your true form?” </p>
<p>“I think it’d be the answer I’d like the least.” Her voice is muffled against his chest, and he finds it more than a little hard to concentrate on her words when she lifts her head, reminding him of a little mongoose for a moment. </p>
<p>But the somber look in her eyes dispels the thought quickly, has his holding her just a little tighter as he mirrors her frown. She shakes her head, gaze growing distant as she mumbles, “A mermaid born in a storm, in the ocean’s rage...they’re a different breed entirely. Not one that I’d care to be.” </p>
<p>“Then we keep looking?” His stomach sinks, and the lopsided smile he musters can’t quite reach his eyes. Optimism has always been hard for him to come by, but he wants to try for her. </p>
<p>Her mouth stretches wide in a yawn, and he can see her eyelids growing heavy before she nuzzles herself back into his chest, tightening her grip on him. “In a few hours.” </p>
<p>His chuckle is short and soft, chin resting atop her head as he runs a hand gently over her hair with a hum. “What a lazy little mermaid.” </p>
<p>“And what a kind, warm pirate.” He can hear the smirk in her voice, even through the exhaustion that’s becoming increasingly evident in how her body grows slack, melting against his. </p>
<p>“Flattery doesn’t suit you,” he mumbles back, suppressing his own yawn, and he thinks she might have some sort of retort, but it comes out as only a half-hearted grunt before her breathing becomes deep and steady and he knows she’s asleep once more. </p>
<p>Sleep has also always been hard for him to come by, but at least in this moment with her so close and warm, and the world outside once again calm, he falls into it gently, eyes slipping closed as he pulls her closer to his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short and sweet because let them have this, they need a nap</p>
<p>also don't imagine Lillie softly knocking at the door to let them know that breakfast is ready, only to open it and see them sleeping and smile fondly at the two, slowly shutting the door and deciding that today will be slow (and she'll just have to have breakfast with Hau instead)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Heroic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Hau’oli City’s marketplace is located close to the marina, allowing Moon a view of various ships pulling into port and sailors yelling orders to each other. She doesn’t find it particularly interesting, but it’s something to pass the time when she doesn’t have anyone at her stall and Gladion’s spending the day doing odd jobs at Paniola. </p>
<p>“You have quite the selection here.” </p>
<p>Moon blinks, pulled out of her people-watching to find a young man in a crisp white coat standing in front of her stall with a smile. His hair is coiffed, shining in the afternoon sun, and though his eyes are kind, there’s something about his appearance that has her squaring her shoulders. The two vendors in the stall next to hers are whispering, something she can’t hear, but their eyes seem conflicted between disdain and pride. </p>
<p>“Thank you.” </p>
<p>The young man hums, hands behind his back as his eyes roam the various corals and pearls she has today. He clearly has money with the way he’s dressed, and she realizes that she recognizes that coat – she saw him standing at the bow of a grand ship, one of the last to pull into port this afternoon, <em>The </em><em>Gumshoos</em><em>.  </em> </p>
<p>“You’re a sailor then?” she asks, not bothering to hide her wariness of him. </p>
<p>It seems to amuse him, and he chuckles before inclining his head towards her in a short bow. “I’m Captain Ilima, privateer under the crown of Kalos.” </p>
<p>She doesn’t care much for human politics, but she remembers Hala and Kukui discussing Kalos, the outposts, how noble families like Aether are aiding the foreign land in keep a tight leash on the islands. It explains why she sees so many Kalosian sailors in the marina, how the Alolans regard them with varying levels of suspicion or exasperated tolerance. </p>
<p>“And what’s a privateer, exactly?” </p>
<p>Ilima stands taller, his eyes sparkling with something like pride as he explains, “I keep Alola’s oceans safe from enemy ships, raiding those that fall under my commission in order to fuel our economy.” </p>
<p>Moon takes a moment to parse through the words, and then she’s raising an unimpressed brow. </p>
<p>“Ah – you’re a pirate, then.” </p>
<p>One of the vendors in the stall next to hers lets out a bark of a laugh, the other shushing her as they whisper to each other. Ilima, however, keeps his eyes on Moon, and his gaze seems to harden, the smile on his lips no longer reaching his eyes. “I <em>hunt </em>pirates, dear.” </p>
<p>She shrugs, but her voice is frosty now, because she has no patience for human semantics. “So do other pirates.” </p>
<p>He opens his mouth, clearly set to argue the point further, and she can feel her irritation rising, but then a familiar voice shouts her name across the marketplace. They turn, and the moment her eyes land on Gladion’s form weaving through the crowd, brow still sweaty from his work at the ranch, her face softens into a grateful smile. </p>
<p>But when he gets closer to the stall and spots Ilima, he freezes, lips parting in surprise for a moment before pressing together into a thin line. Moon’s brows furrow as she looks over to Ilima, who seems similarly shocked before his face breaks into a grin that reminds her of a cat proud of the canary it just caught. </p>
<p>“Well, always nice to see a familiar face.” </p>
<p>Her blood runs cold, slowly piecing it together. </p>
<p><em> I hunt pirates, dear. </em> </p>
<p>“Captain Ilima,” Gladion grunts, tightening his hold on the strap of his bag, refusing to flinch as he adds with a sneer, “You look well.” </p>
<p>Ilima hums. “Maritime business has been fantastic. Gladion, was it? I assume you’ve switched trades, otherwise this reunion shall turn rather awkward.” </p>
<p>He steps behind the stall, putting a hand on Moon’s shoulder. She nearly protests at the protective display, until she can feel the tremor in his hand, and realizes this isn’t for her – it's for him. </p>
<p>“I have.” </p>
<p>She brings a hand up to cover his, keeping her glare on the privateer in front of them as he only smiles lackadaisically, as though they’re discussing the weather and not a past wrought with matters of life and death. </p>
<p>“And I don’t suppose you’ve kept in touch with Guzma?” </p>
<p>Gladion’s hand tightens on her shoulder at the mention of the name. “Not unless you can get me a Ouijia board.” </p>
<p>Ilima blinks, eyes growing wide as his body stills, and then he’s laughing mercilessly, absolutely delighted in a way that has Moon’s stomach rolling. He clears his throat, calming himself as a wolfish smile tugs at his lips. </p>
<p>“Perhaps we could make a privateer of you yet. I’m certain the crown would be willing to...<em> overlook </em> certain things, should you be the one to deliver the news of his demise.” </p>
<p>“I’ll stick to land for now, thank you,” Gladion mutters, a thinly veiled threat to his voice. </p>
<p>Calculating eyes shift to Moon, who keeps her face schooled in something neutral. “I implore you to have him consider it, Miss...?” </p>
<p>He’s waiting for her name, and she snorts at the audacity. </p>
<p>“If you don't have the money to buy anything, then I suggest you take your ship and rob someone rather than waste more time speaking to me.” </p>
<p>She can’t see the wide-eyed gaze Gladion gives her, but the absolutely infuriated expression that briefly passes through Ilima’s face has her feeling rather smug. He takes a breath, regains that charming smile as he looks between the two and gives a small bow, voice clipped when he says simply, “I look forward to a more agreeable answer when we see each other again.” </p>
<p>Only when his white coat finally disappears from sight does Gladion take his hand off her shoulder, releasing the breath he’s been holding. She openly scowls, readjusting the shawl wrapped around her head and neck. “Next time, run him through with that new sword you bought.” </p>
<p>“Then he’d have free reign to defend himself, and I’m afraid considering all I’ve done, he’d be hailed the hero for it.” </p>
<p>His face is haunted by something, and she frowns softly up at him as they keep their voices hushed, drowned out by the buzz of the marketplace beginning to close up. “Heroes are a matter of perspective. Everything is with you humans.” </p>
<p>He looks down at her, but he’s unable to hold her gaze for very long, instead running a shaking hand through his hair as his eyes grow distant with unpleasant memories. </p>
<p>“I’ve done terrible things, Moon. Things I haven’t told you.” </p>
<p>When he looks back into her eyes, he expects fear and disgust, maybe shock or contempt. </p>
<p>Instead, her face is a deadpan. </p>
<p>“Have you torn a man limb from limb before eating his still beating heart?” </p>
<p>He nearly falls over, despite standing still, and his voice is slightly more pitched than he’d like, still not quite over his shock. “No, I can’t say I have.” </p>
<p>“Then leave being terrible to me,” she purrs, patting his cheek before rearranging the wares on their stall with a cheerful smile, “I do a far better job of it.” </p>
<p>All he can do is laugh quietly to himself, trying to ignore the feeling of a pair of eyes staring into his back, of a pair of hands equally as bloody as his ready to strangle him with one wrong move. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk how this plot or world-building keeps sneaking in here, and heaven knows Ilima was straight up Not a character in this until about two hours ago</p>
<p>Gladion, being morally gray due to life circumstances out of his control: "I am.......not good"<br/>Moon, having spent her entire life eating people: "cute"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Best Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Gladion blinks, not sure who he expected to find on the front porch. Hau grins back at him, opening his mouth to say something when Gladion cuts him off. </p>
<p>“Moon isn’t here.” </p>
<p>He blinks, shaking his head. “Oh, I wasn’t looking for her.” </p>
<p>“Neither is Lillie.” </p>
<p>“Not her either,” Hau chuckles, and Gladion raises a brow, the realization dawning on him slowly as Hau’s smile grows wider. “How do you feel about malasadas?” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>On his day off, Gladion had been looking forward to resting, maybe following up on a lead that Hala shared with Moon the other day on a possible witch who could turn her. </p>
<p>He certainly didn’t picture himself in a sailing boat with Hau, two fishing rods set up only for the spirit of it, considering Gladion’s too busy making sure they don’t capsize and Hau’s too busy finishing off the malasadas he brought. </p>
<p>Only when the waves have calmed some and he’s fairly sure they won’t be moving further out to sea does Gladion sit, letting his body slump as he huffs, “You buried the lead a bit.” </p>
<p>Hau is shameless in how he sprawls out in the hull, hands behind his head as he closes his eyes to soak up the sun. “I’ll admit, I mostly wanted to go sailing, but considering how terrible I am at it, I figured I should invite an actual sailor.” </p>
<p>Gladion stiffens for a moment, nearly forgetting that’s the twist of truth he came up with when Hala first asked. </p>
<p>Then Hau cracks open an eye, a smirk quirking a corner of his lips up. </p>
<p>“But then, you weren’t<em> just </em>a sailor, were you?” </p>
<p>They hold each other’s stare for a moment, and Gladion debates on whether to dig his heels in, double down on the lie. After all, it hasn’t even been a week since his confrontation with Ilima, though he doubts Hau’s really the type to sell him out to a privateer for a little coin. </p>
<p>At any rate, it’s clear he’s been figured out, and so instead he sighs and lets his shoulders slump, mind flickering to Lillie and Moon. “Which one of them told you?” </p>
<p>“Neither.” Hau closes his eyes once more, a self-satisfied smile firmly in place as he somehow relaxes his body even further. “I managed to piece it together from what little I gathered.” </p>
<p>Gladion looks at him, wondering for a moment if he’s fallen asleep, and shakes his head. “You don’t seem particularly afraid of that fact.” </p>
<p>“To be fair, Moon’s much scarier than you.” Hau snorts at the noise of protest that gets caught in Gladion’s throat, and he opens his eyes to give him a look before his gaze goes up to the sky. “Besides, I know you’re a good man.” </p>
<p>He blinks, unsure what to say and cursing his pale skin as he feels a flush crawl up his neck. Though he tries to find some trace of a joke in Hau’s eyes, there seems to be nothing but his usual cheer and fondness, and so he clears his throat. “Thank you.” </p>
<p>If Hau can sense his awkwardness – and it’s impossible not to – then he’s kind enough to ignore it, only giving the other man a smile before both of their eyes go to the distant line where the ocean meets the sky. </p>
<p>“I uh, might’ve also had another ulterior motive for bringing you out here. It’s just a question, but it’s a bit personal, so I figured if I brought you out here you couldn’t run away.” </p>
<p>Gladion looks at him out of the corner of his eye, trying to decipher his expression for a moment before giving it some thought. With a shrug, he mumbles, “I could jump overboard and start swimming.” </p>
<p>Hau snorts again, but then he’s growing somber and the air is heavy, like before a storm. The silence stretches between them, and when Hau finally speaks, his voice is barely a whisper, cracking at the ends with the weight of an emotion he can’t bear to name. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happens when Moon turns back into a mermaid?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A seagull cries out in the distance, and Gladion keeps his eyes on the horizon line, how it stays still and sure despite the boat rocking. His throat grows tight, stomach turning at the thought, at how he can’t bear to imagine it. Then the guilt comes in, shaming him for being so selfish, and he’s not sure if it’s the boat rocking or just his entire mind rattling in his head. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I know that’s a heavy question to spring on you, I just...” A shaky breath escapes Hau’s lungs, hitching in his throat, and when Gladion looks over he finds that the usually cheerful boy is blinking back tears with a frown that doesn’t fit on his face. “I started really thinking about it the other day, and I realized...I think she’s one of my best friends. And I don’t know what I’ll do if she’s not here.” </p>
<p>He doesn’t know what to do, and so Gladion looks down at his hands in his lap and says all that’s clear in the storm of his thoughts. “Me neither.” </p>
<p>Another moment passes, and then Hau is breathing deeply, pushing out the worst of it from within and letting it fall overboard. Though his smile is shaky, it’s better than the frown, and he waits for Gladion to look at him. “No matter what happens, I’m glad she ended up leading me to you two.” </p>
<p>Gladion blinks, and then his lips are being tugged into a lopsided smile of his own accord, considering his time in Iki Town as the ice in his chest slowly melts. </p>
<p>“I think I am, too.” </p>
<p>Hau grins, turning to look back out at the ocean, and all is peaceful. </p>
<p>Then a thought occurs to him, and he sits up, Gladion cursing as the boat rocks dangerously with the motion as Hau gives him an incredulous look and huffs, <em>“Think?” </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Moon’s waiting for him on the porch, wrapped in an old blanket; he can tell from the pout on her face that Lillie’s preparing dinner inside and has kicked her out of the kitchen for trying to help. Evidently, her taste still skews more mermaid than human, and so if she had her way, they’d be eating raw fish. </p>
<p>“And where did you two run off to?” she calls out as they approach the house. </p>
<p>Hau sets their rods and leftover bait down with a grin. “Fishing.” </p>
<p>She raises a brow, looking to Gladion for a further explanation as to how he got roped into this, but finding that he has none. </p>
<p>“And what did you catch?” </p>
<p>“Absolutely nothing!” Hau’s grin is wide as Gladion only scowls, climbing up the steps to Moon’s side. </p>
<p>With a shake of her head and a soft chuckle, she looks at the both of them with a smirk. “What lousy fishermen. Lillie’s inside, if you want to tell her the news.” </p>
<p>Hau mumbles some affirmative, giving them both a final smile before disappearing into the house, leaving them alone on the front porch. The moment he isn’t looking, Gladion’s wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest as he buries his face in her hair. </p>
<p>Moon hums, content but confused, as she does her best to look up at him. “What’s gotten into you?” </p>
<p>He can’t bring himself to say anything, only shaking his head, and she gives him a sympathetic look before burying her face back into his chest, letting him hold her as the sounds of soft conversation and cooking from inside the house float out to keep them company on the porch. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well this was going to be goofy and then it got sad but ain't that just the way</p>
<p>I've also made it my personal mission in life to ensure that Mister "I know we aren't friends" gets as many friends as possible no matter how absolutely useless he is at expressing affection</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ashamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something has been gnawing at the back of </span>
  <span>Gladion’s</span>
  <span> mind for weeks now, but he doesn’t realize what it is until they’re at the marina, watching a woman with snow-white hair running off the ship that just docked and throwing her </span>
  <span>arms</span>
  <span> around Kukui.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He introduces his wife, and as they help her carry her luggage and she </span>
  <span>explains</span>
  <span> to Lillie what her most recent expedition revealed, </span>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> finds his gaze flickering between her and Moon. His heart leaps into his throat with the realization when they reach the main road.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because at some point, he was supposed to court Moon, and he’s fairly certain that’s slipped through the cracks with everything that’s happened.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he’s ever particularly cared about those traditions – heaven knows Moon certainly doesn’t </span>
  <span>– but</span>
  <span> there’s something to be said for at the very least making her an honest woman.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>An honest mermaid?</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s ridiculous, he knows, but it still leaves a bad taste in his mouth as Burnet’s wedding ring glints in the afternoon light as she gesticulates with her hand.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What on earth are you thinking of?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down to see that Moon’s caught onto him, giving him a bemused look as she slows her walking pace to join him in the back of their little group. His gaze moves back to Kukui and Burnet, how she’s tucked her arm around his, and he can feel Moon’s gaze follow as she hums in understanding.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve done this all backwards.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you haven’t yet given me a ring in exchange for reproductive activities?” She delights in how it makes him trip over his own feet, her impish smile growing as she coos, “If it makes you feel better, we are married by mermaid standards.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are?” He blanches, turning to look at her and trying to recount every interaction they’ve had, but that’s quickly abandoned when he sees her biting back laughter. His face falls into a deadpan as he sighs, able to breathe once more as he </span>
  <span>scowls</span>
  <span>. “We’re not. You just have a terrible sense of humor.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wound me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she hardly seems hurt by it, instead electing to reach for his hand and interlace their fingers, walking in silence for a moment as they make no move to catch up to Lillie and Hau and the others.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t even have the same notion of romantic love with us – not really.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down at her, and she’s smiling but it’s hesitant, delicate almost; it’s always strange to see her grow small, but doubly so when he’s holding her while she is. Her chuckle falls flat on a few notes. “I’m not really sure how any of this should go. Sometimes I worry I’ve done it all wrong and you’re simply too polite to tell me.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When have I ever refused to tell you that you’re wrong?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes as he smirks down at her, squeezing her hand as she readjusts her shawl to give herself an excuse to ignore him. When she finally does look back up at him, she’s still more timid than usual, but her smile is growing as she looks further up the road to where the others are.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I think we keep doing this all backwards, and that will bring us full circle in the end.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowns slightly, watching Kukui grin as Burnet gives his arm a playful smack, golden band still glimmering. “I wish I could make more promises to you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a quiet moment, and then she’s squeezing his hand so tightly, leaning into his side as she whispers soft and sweet, “Just keep the ones you’ve already made. That will be more than enough.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he believes her, and that’s all they find themselves able to do as they walk hand in hand, watching a future that can’t be theirs play out in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine by this point Moon has perfected her "it's a mermaid thing" excuse and while she can still get Lillie and Hau with it, Gladion has far seen past her nonsense</p>
<p>also, let's be real.......y'all are already married don't overthink it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Outcast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>There is a hut deep in Ula’ula Meadow that has gone unnoticed for years because Alolans know that to see it is to meet your demise. </p>
<p>Moon knocked three times on the door, very impatiently, and then told the witch inside that she’s shorter than imagined. </p>
<p>Acerola stared up at her silently for a long moment, and then her face broke into a wide grin as she slammed the door to her hut wide open and laughed for her to come in before the sun dried her out. </p>
<p>Gladion is still unsure how they’ve made it this far without dying. </p>
<p>In fact, he’s actually being served a cup of tea – which he won’t be drinking, considering how...murky, it is, for lack of a better word. He sits next to Moon at the table in the center of the room, the rest of the space littered with drying herbs and miscellaneous, rusted objects from across the globe. Though he tries to keep up with what the mermaid and witch are talking about, and he can for the most part, his head is still spinning from the fact that the legends of a witch in the meadow were true and half of what they say flies over his head. </p>
<p>Moon finishes her explanation, also leaving her saucer of tea untouched as Acerola leans back in her seat with a small frown. “I’m afraid I don’t have the answers to that one, since my magic comes from the air and not the sea.” </p>
<p>Gladion watches Moon’s reaction, can see the gears in her head turning as she asks, “What if the answer has been inside me? Could there be a way to unlock it?” </p>
<p>Acerola’s eyes light up, and she hops out of her seat with a pleased hum, going to an elaborately carved cabinet and rummaging through its shelves. “You’re quite the clever one! That’ll get you into trouble.” </p>
<p>“It already has,” Gladion mumbles, sure that it’s under his breath, but Acerola hears it all the same, giving him a wide smile over her shoulder before going back to her search. </p>
<p>She lets out a small “aha” a moment later, pulling out a bundle of twine and a small, bitter-smelling sachet. Carrying both back to the table, she sits once more and wraps the twine around the sachet, fashioning a strange necklace as she explains, “When the moon is full once more, journey deep into Seward Cave. I’m sure you’ve already found that you revert to your true form in its waters. Wear this into the water and let it dissolve, and the answer will come to you. Or you’ll get a headache.” </p>
<p>As she passes the sachet off to Moon, the mermaid hesitates in sliding it around her neck for a moment. </p>
<p>“How can I repay you?” </p>
<p>Acerola hums, her elbows on the table as she cradles her chin in her hands, her smile far too sweet as she looks between the both of them. “I have a favor to ask.” </p>
<p>When the two remain silent, she gestures in the air, disturbing dust motes. “You see, certain things must be set in motion. I need both of you to play a role in it.” Her eyes land on Moon, boring into her. “You’ve gone against your nature once – go against it once more and save the next man set to drown in your sight.” </p>
<p>Moon frowns. “That’ll anger the sea.” </p>
<p>“Not any more than she already is with you.” </p>
<p>That silences her, has her biting her cheek as she grips the sachet tighter in her fist and stares down at it. Gladion reaches out to her quietly, covering her hand with his before looking back up at Acerola, who’s still smiling. “You said both of us.” </p>
<p>“I don’t care for your mother.” The witch’s face twist like she’s smelled something sour, then she’s shaking her head and smiling once more, though it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Take her down, won’t you?” </p>
<p>He blinks, letting out a stunned chuckle. “Can’t help but notice a discrepancy.” </p>
<p>“Well I can’t always speak in riddles.” She winks, and then she’s ushering them out, exchanging a few more words with Moon as they exit the hut. </p>
<p>When they’re back on the main path through Ula’ula Meadow, Moon pauses, turning to where storm clouds have gathered above a gray stone wall that she can just see over the horzion. </p>
<p>“A fort?” </p>
<p>“At one point.” Gladion follows her gaze, remembering the stories he’d hear at the dinners his family hosted for visiting nobles from Lumiose City. “That’s Po Town. Kalos built their first fortress there, but there was a mutiny and it’s since been taken over by a certain type.” </p>
<p>Moon gives him a look. “An unsavory type?” </p>
<p>He nods, and they turn to continue their walk as he mumbles with a shake of his head, “But no one we’ll need to worry about.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Plumeria frowns from her spot leaning against the wall of what was once the Kalosian navy’s mess hall. The crew member holds her gaze, though he’s clearly nervous, nearly vibrating in place as he adjusts the bandana around his neck. </p>
<p>She narrows her eyes, feels her stomach turn as she struggles to keep a straight face, to keep from screaming because they were so close to starting over. “You’re absolutely certain it was them?” </p>
<p>“No doubt in my mind, but the mermaid is human somehow.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I gathered that when you said they<em> walked </em>out of the meadow.” He flinches as she rolls her eyes, and then she’s turning her gaze to the figure sprawled on the bench, who’s been far too quiet this entire time. She swallows the lump in her throat, resigns herself to an answer she won’t like as she asks, “What are you thinking?” </p>
<p>Guzma meets her gaze with his right eye, his left now covered by a patch. His grin grows, cold and ready to strike as he sits forward. </p>
<p>“I’m thinking it’s past time to make an example out of a turncoat and collect on that contract.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had to hold onto the fact that Guzma and Plumeria survive the ship wreck since publishing the second part of Black Water so imagine my relief right now</p>
<p>how did they survive? spite at the audacity of someone thinking they could be killed off, next question</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em> I know of it. That's where Sun went. </em> </p><p><em> "Who?" </em> </p><p><em> Someone I once knew. </em> </p><p><em> He tried to capture me, so I tried to drown him. If he wasn't so skinny, I would have eaten him.  </em> </p><p><em> "Were you close?" </em> </p><p><em> Couldn't stand him. He was a greedy idiot. We cut a deal. I would help him retrieve treasure from sunken ships, and he would keep my existence secret as well as feeding me. </em> </p><p><em> "What changed?" </em> </p><p><em> He heard there were more riches to be made in the spice trade in  </em> <em> Alola </em> <em> . Before he left, he vowed to keep my existence secret. Wonder how much he sold my secret for. </em> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Moon?” </p><p>She doesn’t move from her spot by the entrance to Malie City’s library, Gladion frowning as he follows her wide-eyed gaze to a nearby street corner. A young man, around their age, with fair skin and black hair has set himself up on a soap box, and it quickly becomes clear to Gladion that he’s peddling some sort of snake oil to the small crowd gathered around him. </p><p>He turns to say as much to Moon, figuring she sees this as just another instance of human greed, only to find that she’s not at his side anymore. Instead, she’s storming towards the man, shoulders tense as she shoves through the crowd to point an accusatory finger at his chest. </p><p>
  <em> “You.” </em>
</p><p>“Me,” he replies with a hesitant chuckle, lowering the bottle in his hands as his gaze flickers to the crowd watching before settling back on Moon with furrowed brows. “Sorry, but uh, I don’t quite remember you – so many satisfied customers, it’s hard to keep track.” </p><p>Her hands are clenched into fists, shaking with the need to connect with something, preferably a nose, her voice dropping into a growl that seethes with righteous fury. “I’m sure you can. Think, Sun.” </p><p>“No one’s called me<em> that </em>since...” </p><p>The crowd’s falling silent at this point, and the young man’s face falls, gray eyes growing wide as realization seems to hit him. If Gladion hadn’t walked closer, then he wouldn’t be able to hear the startled whisper that escapes his lips in a breath. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Moon and the stranger hold each other’s stare for a moment longer. </p><p>Then he’s tossing the bottle over his shoulder and breaking into a sprint, nearly falling face-first as he stumbles off the soapbox. However, he doesn’t get more than a few steps before Moon’s pouncing on him with a shout, yelling strings of obscenities and hurling insults as readily as she brings her fists down onto his back. </p><p>Gladion springs into action a moment later, the crowd’s gasps and stunned whispers when the mermaid’s shawl falls, revealing her ears, spurring him into action as he sprints towards the two. “Moon!” </p><p>He barely manages to pull her off the grifter, holding her close to his chest as she continues to kick and claw at the air, glaring daggers as she shrieks, “You bastard! This all happened because of you. After everything you put me through, running away like that, you have the nerve to almost forget me?” </p><p>As the man stands, brushing himself off, the words hit Gladion, hit an old memory he’s had of a conversation long passed on a ship long sunk. He slowly lets go of Moon, placing her back on the ground, though she makes no move towards the young man, chest heaving with breath. </p><p>“Oh thank you, I–” </p><p>Sun pauses, growing paler at the sight of Gladion stepping forward with one hand on the hilt of the sword on his belt. The other goes to the other man’s shoulder, giving it a not-so-friendly squeeze, as though trying to crush the bone under his hand, and Sun audibly gulps as Gladion hisses, “Let’s talk.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“And that’s when I realized he must have slipped something into my drink.” Sun finishes his story with a sigh, not looking across the table at the pair openly glaring at him. He fidgets with his fingers, glad for the quiet of the tea shop as he drops his voice. “Otherwise, I swear, even with all the money he offered, I wouldn’t have breathed a word.” </p><p>Gladion raises a brow, his arms crossed tightly across his chest as he sits back in his seat. “How do we know you’re telling the truth?” </p><p>That seems to offend Sun as he scoffs, “I’d never lie.” </p><p>“Oh fantastic, we’ve found the one honest grifter in the world.” Gladion lets out an unamused laugh, the frustration clear as he searches the other man’s face. </p><p>Sun gives him a smirk. “I prefer merchant.” </p><p>“You’ve lied before.” </p><p>They turn to look at Moon, who’s been far too quiet and far too composed throughout all of this. If he squints, Gladion can see the storm raging in her eyes, but even that’s starting to calm as she gazes at Sun with a chilling emotionlessness. </p><p>“When?” </p><p>“When you said you loved me and then left in the middle of the night.” </p><p>The words pierce Gladion’s gut, have him turning slowly to look at Sun and feeling his own blood starting to boil. His sword’s hilt is resting against his hip, and so he grips his own arms to keep from doing something he might regret while his head is spinning. </p><p>“...I wasn’t lying.” Sun looks down at his hands, ashamed but stubborn nonetheless. “I got scared, and I made a mistake, but I didn’t lie to you when I said that.” </p><p>Gladion looks to Moon out of the corner of his eyes, trying to make sense of this newest thread being weaved into the mess. “I thought you said you couldn’t stand him.” </p><p>“I couldn’t. But I still fell in love with him.” She gives the conman a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes, all saccharine and superficial as her voice drips with venom. “Guess I made a mistake, too.” </p><p>Sun winces before collecting himself with a breath and looking between the two. He’s clearly nervous, his eyes flickering to Gladion’s sword before giving his best placating smile to the mermaid. “Well, the past is the past. No hard feelings?” </p><p>She hums, tilting her head as she thinks for a moment before she mutters in a bored monotone, “There were some, when I first saw you, but you’re right. Looking at you now, seeing what an utter failure you still are, no hard feelings. In fact, I feel absolutely nothing at all, except maybe pity.” </p><p>“You sure know how to make it hurt,” he chuckles bitterly, not even bothering to hide the pained look on his face. It’s almost enough to have Gladion feeling smug rather than livid. </p><p>Almost. </p><p>He stands, rising tall as Sun cowers, shrinking back into his seat with the oppressive weight of the ex-pirate's glare. </p><p>“As do I. She may not harbor any ill will, but I’d advise you to stay out of my sight while you’re in Alola.” </p><p>With his nerves shaking, Sun slowly stands from his seat with a nod, giving Moon a final sheepish smile as he collects his things. “No chance of restarting our business partnership?” </p><p>She tilts her head, canines glinting in her grin. “Not unless you want to exchange your throat for it.” </p><p>He gives a curt nod, mumbling a goodbye and wasting no more time in making a hasty escape, nearly bumping into a server and sending a tray of tea crashing on his way out the door. </p><p>Gladion sits back down, and it’s quiet at their table in the corner, Moon staring with a faraway look in her eyes at the door. </p><p>“When you said that this happened before...was it with him?” </p><p>She closes her eyes, nods slowly, and when she looks at him, she’s glad to find only curiosity instead of pity. </p><p>“Once, when he sent me to explore a recent shipwreck, he insisted on coming with me. I told him it was still too deep, that he wouldn’t be able to breathe for that long, and I was right. I knew I had to let him drown, but I couldn’t, and after I saved him, I transformed. I told him I loved him, he said as much back to me and used such pretty words to promise that he’d stay by my side and find a cure. Even said he wouldn’t go to Alola after all. </p><p>“When I woke up, he was gone, and so was his ship.” Moon leans forward, resting her elbows on the table as she sighs, shaking her head and staring down at her half-empty cup. “I don’t know how long I was mostly human, but then one day I was back to my true form.” </p><p>She rests her chin in the palm of her hand, looking over to Gladion, and she seems so tired to him now, now that all the anger has left her body. “It was foolish of me to think that love would somehow change him in the end.” </p><p>He looks down at his lap, where his own hands are clasped together, his brow knit with irritation. “It should have.” </p><p>“I’m not so sure that’s how humans really work.” She flicks his forehead, snapping him out of his thoughts with a smirk as he scowls, rubbing at his forehead as she wags a finger at him. “And don’t bother trying to lecture me on human behavior when you’re still an infant.” </p><p>As he launches into his thirteenth tirade about how he’s not a baby, she only laughs, drinking her now cold tea and letting it wash out the last of the bitter taste in her mouth. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>now I also get to reveal the full backstory that I mentioned in Black Water with Sun (which is where the italicized portion at the top of the chapter originates from in case there's any confusion)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moon had only meant to drag </span>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> to the beach to show him a strange school of jellyfish she stumbled upon in her diving.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not sure why they’re now hiding behind a group of boulders, bodies still wet from the swim and chests heaving as they try to regain their breath, but she imagines it’s due to the strange, pale man with green spectacles.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stealing a glance over the rocks, she watches the man point and sneer at those with him, all dressed in white. He adjusts his spectacles as he watches from the beach as two of his men wade out into the water, one with a net and the other with a large bucket of water.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is that?” she asks, sliding back down out of sight and glancing over at Gladion, who’s joined her in staring.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faba. A disgraced scientist run out of Kalos that my mother took pity on.” His glare intensifies before he ducks down as well, the venom clear in his voice. “Now he’s her best puppet.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon frowns, stealing another glance over the boulder and watching as </span>
  <span>Faba</span>
  <span> shouts at them to hurry up, the man with the net managing to catch a half dozen and carefully maneuvering them into the awaiting bucket. It’s downright comical in its simplicity and stupidity, but still her chest clenches, watches the strange jellyfish be transplanted, taken away from their true home.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hits a nerve that’s still raw and exposed within her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why on earth are they gathering them?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> takes a deep breath, and it comes out in a frustrated huff as he struggles to keep his voice form rising and giving them away; there’s no doubt that despite the years he’s spent away, </span>
  <span>Faba</span>
  <span> would recognize him. “To study, but mostly to simply have them.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon’s nose scrunches in distaste. “How banally human of her.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancies herself a scientist, though she tends to be more of a taxidermist at this point.” He hums, somewhat morbidly amused at the thought, but his gaze is growing distant. His left hand is shaking, and though she goes to hold it in hers, she suspects he doesn’t feel it at all with how he’s staring at his legs. “My parents came here as part of an expedition by Kalos. She never stopped seeing the islands as her personal experiment, but for what I’m not sure.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach drops, and she grips his hand tighter because she needs the anchor even more than he does.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was she the one Guzma was going to deliver me to?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It snaps him out of whatever downward spiral he’s been sent on, looking at her with a fiery conviction in his eyes as he squeezes her hand back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not going to get you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon nods, slowly, and she’s guiding him away from the beach as she mumbles with a half-smile, “No, but let’s go before we push our luck with that.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, as they walk further inland, taking cover in the forest, she looks over her shoulder with a frown, watching </span>
  <span>Faba</span>
  <span> grin down at the bucket of jellyfish, and feeling her legs shake as she remembers waking up in a glass tank, being gazed and gawked at.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wonders how long before she’s behind glass once more, an exotic pet for someone who seems intent on owning the entire world.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>brain mush strong today so I have nothing witty to say about the fact that Faba has no lines</p>
<p>I imagine if I'd given him dialogue it would've had a lot of "sniveling," "insolent," and "feckless" sprinkled in</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Adrift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>They reach the entrance to Seward Cave with the light of the full moon and the lantern that Gladion carries in hand. </p>
<p>He looks down at her, at how quiet and somber she’s grown with every step they’ve taken. “Are you sure you want to go alone?” </p>
<p>“I think I have to,” Moon replies, careful to whisper and keep from speaking over the distant sounds of water droplets falling from the cave ceiling. </p>
<p>She looks up at him, meets the worried furrow in his brow with a soothing smile, and he nods. </p>
<p>“I’ll wait for you.” </p>
<p>“I won’t be long.” </p>
<p>And she’s off into the cave, clutching the sachet around her neck and letting the light of his lantern guide her first steps and the warmth of his gaze keep her from shivering. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s strange to see her hands clawed and webbed once more, feel her gills breathing as she lets herself sink further into the pool of water. Her tail twitches as she watches the sachet around her neck slowly dissolve in a puff of gray smoke that dissipates throughout the water. </p>
<p>When she closes her eyes, she sees herself but not staring back in the black void. </p>
<p><em> What are you looking for? </em> </p>
<p>She remembers when her voice was the cry of seagulls, the crashing of waves against shore, but now her mouth forms the words, feeling something in her throat straining as she says, “The answer.” </p>
<p>Her reflection tilts its head, grins at her maliciously as her stomach drops. </p>
<p><em> But you know it. You have for some time. </em> </p>
<p>“I won’t believe it until you tell me.” </p>
<p>The silence is cold against her skin, a buzz filling the air as her reflection and the water and her brethren stare back at her. </p>
<p><em> Then don’t ask questions you won’t like the answers to. </em> </p>
<p>She sighs, feels herself having to think to tread water now, losing her footing and sinking for a moment. “Did saving them have anything to do with it?” </p>
<p><em> But why would you save them and go against your nature if not because you loved them? </em> </p>
<p>It twists her gut to think about, to know and look directly at the truth that she’s gone and done the one things mermaids were never made to do. She thinks back on the first time, on how she woke up in this human body that isn’t hers and sat and watched the waves for so long, hoping against hope that his ship would appear on the horizon. Now, she realizes that the day she transformed back was the day her heart finally let go of that hope, when her mind filled the space that he took up with something else. </p>
<p>Her breath catches in her throat, the gills around her ribs seizing for a moment. </p>
<p>“I can’t stop loving him.” </p>
<p>For a moment, there’s almost pity on the reflection’s face, the sound of water retreating from the shore filling the water between them.<em> Perhaps he’ll break your heart. </em> </p>
<p>“We both know he won’t.” She’s sure of it, knows Gladion so well at this point that sometimes it scares her. A solitary creature should only know herself, and yet she finds herself constantly wondering what goes through his mind, only to realize she has the answer before he can reveal it. </p>
<p>No wonder she’s grown so human. </p>
<p><em> Then you’ll have to wait until he dies. </em> </p>
<p>She nearly laughs, if only to keep from crying. “Will I survive that long?” </p>
<p><em> My dear, you will not age. </em>The reflection drags its hand along its cheek, and she can feel the phantom of the sensation on her skin, feel the words carving into her skin. <em>You will have your heart broken many times, watching those you foolishly let so close to you wither. </em> </p>
<p><em> Is it really worth it? </em> </p>
<p>She thinks on it, lets her heart crack for a moment, and then she’s smiling. </p>
<p>Because she can see Lillie scolding her for adding too much salt into everything, can feel the sand under her feet as she pins Hala while Kukui and Hau laugh. She can feel Gladion’s hand in hers, see his face melting from a frown to a lopsided smile as she laughs, can hear him whispering with a husky morning voice as sunlight warms her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Don’t ask questions you won’t like the answers to.” </p>
<p>Seagulls laugh, and the reflection is growing translucent. <em>We will be here, waiting for you as we always have. </em> </p>
<p>“Now isn’t that its own form of love?” </p>
<p><em> It is </em><em>its </em><em>own form of heartbreak. </em> </p>
<p>Only a faint outline remains, but she can feel the water growing cold, filtering through her gills and leaving her alone once more as her eyes open. </p>
<p><em> Now go, he’s waiting. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Gladion straightens from leaning against the cliff wall, lifting his lantern to watch Moon walk out of Seward cave. “Well?” </p>
<p>She gives him a half-hearted smile and shake of her head. </p>
<p>“Nothing but a headache.” </p>
<p>“Does that mean we still have to keep our promises?” he asks, thinking back to their meeting with Acerola with a frown. </p>
<p>She laughs at his expense, and sure enough his face softens and she knows that despite it all, this is the only decision she can live with, can be close to happy with. </p>
<p>“As if you weren’t looking for yet another reason to destroy Aether.” </p>
<p>He makes no move to protest, and she takes his hand in his, letting him guide her back down the path, careful to hide her wet eyes as she watches his shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Moon's having an existential crisis with not-herself in a magic cave, meanwhile Gladion's just chilling outside, twiddling his thumbs</p>
<p>(just kidding he's probably also having an existential crisis)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Rescued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Gladion isn’t sure how to feel as he watches the <em>Gumshoos </em>open fire on another ship. </p>
<p>On the one hand, they’re taking down pirates, actually helping to protect Alola’s shores as Ilima likes to claim. </p>
<p>On the other, he was once a pirate and he knows how absolutely infuriating Ilima’s smug face can be when he’s winning. </p>
<p>He settles on a strange sort of apathy, watching the battle unfold from his spot on the beach next to Moon. When he glances at her out of the corner of her eyes, she seems equally unimpressed with the display, though there’s a clear line of worry between her brows. </p>
<p>“What a terribly inefficient way to do this.” </p>
<p>“I suspect they’re trying to intimidate the other to avoid boarding and something bloodier,” he mumbles, sitting back. He’s about to suggest they leave, as it’s clear this is only going to get worse, until a canon goes off and debris flies, the crew of the <em>Gumshoos </em>shouting. </p>
<p>A body goes sailing through the air and crashes into the water, a blur of white that doesn’t resurface. </p>
<p>Moon stands, but before she can run into the water Gladion’s grabbing her wrist, panic flashing white hot through him at the thought of her throwing herself into the crossfires. </p>
<p>She frowns softly, placing a hand over his. “Acerola said–” </p>
<p>“They’ll send someone into the water. A crew doesn’t leave behind their captain.” </p>
<p>Except the <em>Gumshoos</em>is sailing further away, still firing the occasional blow towards the pirates but otherwise making a retreat – a retreat that doesn’t include their captain, who’s still under, probably knocked unconscious. </p>
<p>Moon raises a brow. </p>
<p>“You were saying?” </p>
<p>He lets her go, watches with furrowed brows as she dives into the water. For a moment, he almost wishes she didn’t get her gills back, if only because now he’s left to wait, unable to see anything as he chews his cheek and keeps his eyes on the two ships. They continue to retreat, but he winces when another cannonball goes flying and lands in the water with an uproarious splash. </p>
<p>It’s years, or maybe minutes, before two heads pop above the water, and he can just make out Moon swimming backwards, trying to keep Ilima’s head above water. </p>
<p>As he rushes to meet them right at the water’s edge, he can just make out Moon’s muttering, the exasperation just barely covering her concern as she huffs, “And what on earth do they feed you? You’re deceptively heavy. Must be this coat you insist on wearing out to sea even though the second it gets wet it weighs you down like a rock.” </p>
<p>But Ilima’s eyes remain closed, and as Gladion helps her drag him onto the sand, he checks his pulse, finds it but it’s fluttering. He quickly sets to work pumping at the privateer’s chest, counting in his head and wondering just why he’s currently saving the life of a man who’s pointed a sword in his face more times than he can care to remember. </p>
<p>Moon watches, her gills closing once more and her eyes returning to their human form. Water drips from her hair down her forehead, running along the creases of her brow as she holds her breath and waits. </p>
<p>She finds herself hoping that whatever Gladion’s doing is working, even without the weight of Acerola’s deal. </p>
<p>How terribly soft she’s become, to start caring even about humans who she hardly knows. </p>
<p>Ilima comes to with a start, gasping and chest heaving as he sits up, nearly knocking his head against Gladion’s as he leans forward and coughs up far too much water. Moon lets out a sigh of relief, Gladion’s scrubbing a hand down his face as Ilima catches his breath with wide eyes. </p>
<p>He looks between the pair, and then his gaze travels behind Moon, watching his own ship leaving without him, not even bothering to continue the fight in favor of turning the other way. His voice is scratched up and wrecked as he focuses back on Moon. “You saved me?” </p>
<p>She shrugs, jerking her chin towards Gladion before she stands. “Joint effort. Best of luck with facing the men who abandoned you.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t choose them,” he snaps, though it doesn’t have legs to stand on when they’re walking away from him. His coiffed hair sticks to his face, his clothing ruined and the sand beneath him wet with the water that was in his lungs just moments ago. </p>
<p>They give him a pitiful look, but it’s Gladion who raises a brow, gaze hardening quickly. </p>
<p>“Then make your own decisions.” </p>
<p>Ilima blinks, head still spinning from nearly dying, though he doubts that will garner much sympathy with a pirate he’s been hunting on and off for years now. Moon seems similarly unimpressed, if at least a little softer; she’s the one who walks back to him, crouching to level her face with his as she tells him simply, earnestly, “A very nice, gilded cage is still a cage. Maybe after you rest, you can pick the lock on yours.” </p>
<p>And with that, she stands, gives him something resembling a smile and walks back to Gladion’s side, the two climbing up the beach and leaving Ilima to watch their forms grow smaller. </p>
<p>He turns, watching the<em> Gumshoos </em>sail further away, towards the marina, and finds himself frowning at the garish crest of Kalos on the hull.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>unfortunately Moon and Gladion are both terrible at comforting people who aren't each other in this AU, so Ilima gets stuck with "oh you're breathing again? great, anyway, make better choices asshole" before they both dip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Deity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s late afternoon by the time the ceremonial offerings in the shrine of </span>
  <span>Tapu</span>
  <span> Koko are complete, villagers from around </span>
  <span>Melemele</span>
  <span> filtering out quietly as young children run ahead, repeating the chants they’ve heard and letting out caws, hoping to catch the attention of the deity.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> is amongst the last to exit, turning to look at Moon at his side as he explains, “I’m not sure how useful it will prove for your specific circumstances, but it can never hurt to have the blessing of a Tapu.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles, giving him a nod. “Thank you all the same.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And thank you for being so respectful.” </span>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> looks to Lillie and </span>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span> who walk ahead, focusing his glare on the back of his grandson’s head as they walk towards the drawbridge. “You could take a page out of her book, keiki.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span> gapes, turning to pout over his shoulder. “Aw Tutu, no fair!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lillie hides a giggle behind her hand, and Kukui leans down to whisper in </span>
  <span>Gladion’s</span>
  <span> ear, “The last time Hau was able to stay still for an entire ceremony was before he could walk.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not my fault they’re so long,” </span>
  <span>Hau</span>
  <span> grumbles in response, having heard the jab and bristling at it. Their group shares another laugh at his expense, and he tries to defend himself to Lillie, who listens patiently, biting back a smile as </span>
  <span>Hala</span>
  <span> simply shakes his head and Kukui goes to catch up with Burnet, who’s waiting for him at the drawbridge.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon and </span>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> walk behind the group in relative quiet, their hands finding each other as they cross the bridge and continue down the path. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, remembers how he fidgeted throughout the ceremony, seeming uncomfortable but polite, and a sudden question </span>
  <span>strikes</span>
  <span> her.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you believe in?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His steps slow and she follows his lead, allowing them to get further from the others as the silence stretches. Finally, when </span>
  <span>Hala’s</span>
  <span> head disappears around a bend, Gladion sighs.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know anymore.” He frowns down at his steps, and he’s tired more than anything, so much so that she doesn’t even consider pushing the subject when he’s clearly given it more thought than she could imagine. When he glances at her, his face softens in curiosity as he asks, “Do mermaids believe in higher powers?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hums, thinking on it for a moment. “If you count natural forces amongst them.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, and that seems to be that on the matter, and yet she can feel something just beneath the surface. Perhaps he feels her gaze on him, can sense that she’s catching onto his thoughts, but he squeezes her hands and brings them to a stop for a moment as he looks down at her with a lopsided smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I believe in you.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon blinks, lips parting as she takes him in and feels her chest swell only for her heart to sink as she thinks on the words. “I’m not the best thing to believe in,” she mumbles with a half-hearted smile, and she knows that it’s true, knows that someone who’s barely human and barely good on the best of days shouldn’t be the guiding light of one of the best humans she’s ever met.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>But </span>
  <span>Gladion</span>
  <span> only smirks, pulling her into a half-hug as he whispers into her hair, “That’s not how faith works.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It betrays a strength of spirit that he would never admit to having out loud, one that she thinks on as they walk down the path back to Iki Town; it’s one that she thinks, with a little faith in him, she could also learn to have.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short and rough because I'm a day behind but the next one's a little juicier and will be up soon ;o</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Crustacean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>Ilima blinks, wide-eyed as he stares at Gladion. The blond only continues frowning, incredulous and defensive even when his shirt is soaked through with sweat. It’s bad enough he’s been looking over his shoulder at the marina in case he runs into the privateer, but now even Paniola Ranch is no longer safe. </p><p>“Visiting an old friend.” Ilima rolls his eyes at the raised brow Gladion gives him, stepping further out from the family home that sits on the very edge of the ranch as he adds, “Yes, believe it or not, I have friends. Family, too.” </p><p>“Very well.” </p><p>They stare at each other a moment more, and then Gladion moves to get back to work, having finished loading up a cart with hay bales and needing to get started on the next batch waiting for him. </p><p>However, Ilima clears his throat, stepping forward just as the other man turns on his heel, forcing him to pause. “I wanted to thank you again. For saving my life.” </p><p>Gladion grunts, feeling his left hand flex of its own accord as he shakes his head. “It wasn’t up to me – you should be thanking Moon.” </p><p>He wants to end it here, go back to work and forget this strange encounter with a man who’s haunted him for years now, who looks pale and worn down like the ghost he should be now. Instead, he’s rooted to the spot, kept in place by Ilima’s narrowed, observant gaze that goes right through him as he tilts his head and finds something that makes him smile, the slightest bit amused. </p><p>“I used to think of you as rather hardened. I see now that’s only a shell hiding something much softer.” </p><p>“You don’t know me,” Gladion snaps, taking a step forward but stopping himself from doing much more, remembering that there are plenty of other ranch hands around and he doesn’t want to make a scene at the only place he’s been able to find stable employment. </p><p>It doesn’t seem to bother Ilima at all – rather, he seems on the verge of a chuckle, and that only irritates Gladion further. Still, there’s something less amused, more tired when he sighs. </p><p>“No; perhaps I’m just seeing myself in you.” </p><p>There’s a herd of cattle being guided into a nearby pasture to help cover the silence, and Ilima lets his gaze travel to watch them. Gladoin, however, can’t take his eyes off the privateer, torn between indignation, wanting to bark in the other man’s face that they’re nothing alike, and a strange empathy as he realizes the look on Ilima’s face is one he’s seen on his own in the mirror. It’s the look of a man haunted by decisions he’s made with the hand he’s been dealt. </p><p>That side ends up winning, has him clearing his throat and waiting for the noise to settle before jerking his head towards the house Ilima exited. “Who’s the old friend you mentioned?” </p><p>“Kiawe.” Ilima seems vaguely surprised that he asked, and wary as he answers slowly, “I grew up with him. He was one of the few children who didn’t think much of my father being Alolan and my mother being Kalosian.”  </p><p>His face falls into a ghost of a smile, something bitter that doesn’t reach his eyes as he looks back to the ranch hands closing the pasture. </p><p> </p><p>“Strange, don’t you think, that you can be part of two worlds and yet neither?” </p><p> </p><p>Gladion’s mind flashes to Moon, to images of her tail’s spots bending in the water, of her claws tearing at fish, to the scars on her freckled skin now, to how her voice sounds when spoken out loud. </p><p>To the nights she spends on the front patio, when she thinks he’s still asleep and she simply sits there, gazing out at the ocean. </p><p>“I think I understand.” </p><p>It’s Ilima’s turn to raise a brow, to puff out his chest as he huffs, “Do you really?” </p><p>And Gladion shrinks, ever so slightly, because he knows he can’t cross the distance in Moon’s eyes when she looks out at the sea, and he certainly can’t cross the distance in Ilima’s gaze now. “Perhaps I’m just seeing someone I know in you.” </p><p>With a final hum and a look Gladion can’t decipher, Ilima gives a curt nod and brushes past the young man. “I should leave you to your work.” </p><p>“And what of yours?” It catches Ilima just as he’s at the entrance of the ranch, and he slowly turns to look at Gladion. He swallows, not sure why he called out but seeing something so familiar in the other man now that it feels wrong to leave things at this, so incomplete. “You might be able to at least be part of one of those worlds, if you didn’t betray it for the crown.” </p><p>Ilima laughs, a merciless sound devoid of humor. “Rather bold, coming from a Kalosian.” </p><p>Gladion flinches, a hot wash of shame churning his gut. He knows he’s grown up in Alola, was born here, even, but there’s no denying the true history of why he’s here, of what brought his parents to the islands. As he remains quiet, Ilima watches him, and there must be something in his gaze because it breaks some final barrier and the privateer’s shoulders are slumping as he lets out the last of the air in his lungs. </p><p>“My mother’s body never recovered from giving birth to me. With her family disowning her and my father unable to find much work, we hardly had enough to pay for her medicine.” His hands adjust his coat, and the thing looks strange on him now, far too bright and all sharp lines that sits awkwardly on his shoulders. “The crown saw a crack in my shell and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” </p><p>“I...I’m sorry to hear.” </p><p>The man before him becomes just that, a man, and Gladion wonders what else might be hiding behind the shell, how much of his own has been cracked away over the years. </p><p>He wonders if what’s inside is any better than what was there to protect it. </p><p>But Ilima rolls his eyes, stops fussing with his coat as he squares his shoulders once more, though they don’t seem quite as broad, can’t cut quite the same intimidating figure they once did. “Save your pity for those who truly need it; I’m only lying in the bed I’ve made.” </p><p>“It’s not too late to get up,” Gladion mumbles, mostly to himself, but the conviction must carry because Ilima frowns at him all the same. </p><p>“Yes, I know. That’s the troubling part.” </p><p>He turns, kicking up dust as he walks out of Paniola Ranch and leaves Gladion to watch him for a moment more before wiping the sweat from his brow and focusing back on his work, the shouts of other ranch hands bringing him back to the moment. </p><p>Still, he hears a voice, a lot like Moon’s asking him who is worth redemption when so many humans are so soft, so fragile to the forces that constantly look to crush them. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me at the beginning of mermay: I don't want to include too many characters, sorry Ilima<br/>me on day 8: actually Ilima is now one of the most interesting characters in this from a moral quandary and world-building perspective</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Wreckage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Moon lets out her seventeenth sigh of the hour, ignoring the dread growing in her gut. “And what exactly are you looking for here?” she asks, turning her gaze from the spot in the sea where the mast of a wrecked ship pokes out of the water and to Sun. </p>
<p>He seems uneasy as well, his eyes flickering to the top of Po Town’s stone wall, just visible but still too close for anyone’s liking. All the same, his eyes shine like they always do when there’s an opportunity and money is on the line. “Our usual telltale signs of value.” </p>
<p>Gladion opens his mouth to say something, but instead he frowns, biting his tongue but fixing Moon with a look, another plea to ditch the conman and go back to Melemele. It’s bad enough he came to them far too jovially as they were closing up at the marketplace, but things took a turn for worse when Moon actually seemed to listen to him. </p>
<p>She reminds him exactly why she’s going through with this when she mumbles, “So I’ll swim around, inevitably find nothing, and then I’ll <em>never </em>see you again.” </p>
<p>Sun holds up a hand in a mockery of a salute. “You have my word.” </p>
<p>“Then I might as well have nothing.” </p>
<p>“Since when am I not–” He looks between the two, and with Moon’s raised brow and Gladion’s glare, he knows this is a fight he’ll have to lose. With a quick breath, he regains himself, staring meeting Moon’s gaze evenly as he holds his hands up in surrender. “Never mind. I swear, this one last job, and then you’ll never see hide nor hair of me again.” </p>
<p>It sounds easy. Far too easy, so that it does nothing to settle her gut. Moon continues to pick him apart with her eyes, trying to find the fine print, but there’s nothing, and she knows Sun is too open of a book to her at this point. When she looks past Sun to Gladion, he’s looking back at her, and whatever conviction to simply get this over with and put this in the past in her eyes transfers to his. </p>
<p>He gives a curt nod, green eyes sharpening as they go back to the grifter. “I’ll keep an eye on him.” </p>
<p>Sun pouts, rolling his eyes as he steps back further onto shore to place himself next to Gladion. Moon looks between the two, over at the walls of Po Town, and then back out to where the tatters of a flag flap pathetically in the wind on the broken mast. </p>
<p>She walks into the water until her feet no longer touch the bottom, a wave swallowing her and keeping her underwater as she waits for her gills to open and her eyes to adjust. </p>
<p>It’s quick work to swim out to the wreck, the shapes of what must’ve been a recent disaster growing clearer as she swims closer. A quick look around what she can see of the outside confirms her suspicion that whatever tale that drunk told Sun of a “vast pirate treasure” was clearly just the drink talking. </p>
<p>She’s nearly ready to turn around and swim back, not even bothering with traveling inside of the cracked hull, when light catches her eye. </p>
<p>There’s something reflecting the light filtering in through the water, and so Moon swims carefully towards it, mindful of the sharp edges of broken wood and the eels making their home amongst the wreck. </p>
<p>A strange sense of déjà vu washes over her, leaves her skin chilled as she swims into the shadows and finds what caught her eye. </p>
<p>Large shards of glass – glass made to be unbreakable to a mermaid held captive. </p>
<p>Her vision grows dark at the corners, becoming a tunnel, but it doesn’t matter when she’s not seeing the shipwreck, when she’s seeing the glass in front of her, the dark corners of a ship. Something’s rushing in her ears; blood, pumped from her heart, because right, she has a heart now and she’s not quite a mermaid and she’s certainly not there. </p>
<p>She needs to warn them. Of what, she’s not sure, but the uneasy feeling is back in spades, has her body shaking as she swims back to shore because they’re probably dead but <em> what if they’re not,  </em>what if– </p>
<p>When her head breaks through the surface of the water, she’s met with a musket pointed at the space between her eyes. </p>
<p>“Speak of the devil.” </p>
<p>Her body freezes at the familiar voice, her gaze slowly traveling to where Guzma is crouched next to a palm tree. A gasp escapes her when she sees Sun and Gladion bound to it, their mouths gagged with rags as they struggle against their binds. She nearly lunges out to go to them, to cradle Gladion’s face and apologize for scaring him, for letting that awful look exist on him. </p>
<p>But Guzma’s footsteps manage to thud through the sand, and he stops next to Plumeria, who readjusts her grip on the musket. She has a frown deeply etched into her lips, but Guzma’s smiling wide as what’s left of his crew watch carefully from afar. </p>
<p>He hums, lifting his eyepatch to reveal the damaged eye, the cornea clouded over and making it appear almost like white sclera. </p>
<p>“Here I was thinking we would match, but you went and did something.” </p>
<p>She moves to try and grab his legs, maybe drag him into the water, but Plumeria cocks the musket and pushes it closer to Moon’s face, forcing her to remain in place. Muffled yelling draws her eye, and Moon looks over to find Gladion trying to deliver some message – one she’s sure will consist of him telling her to run, to leave him. </p>
<p>A nearby pirate kicks him in the ribs to silence him, and she tries not to whimper, forces herself to look back up into the eyes of Guzma and know that she’s already lost as he grins down at her, just like he did all those months ago when they first met. </p>
<p>“Now I believe we have unfinished business, little shark.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I have to accept my fate of being a day behind for now, anyways this is exhibit A of why listening to Sun is always a bad idea</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. wrath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Gladion struggles against the ropes, struggles to catch another glimpse of Moon with the crowd of pirates surrounding her, making sure she doesn’t make any sudden movements. He considers yelling, but for what? Besides, the rag serving as a gag in his mouth would reduce him to nothing but sounds, and his voice is already hoarse from screaming to try and warn her before they gagged him. </p>
<p>Guzma eyes his squirming with a maliciously amused smile, canine glinting as he turns to Plumeria. “Keep a close eye on them, won’t you Plums?” </p>
<p>“Leave it to me.” She aims the musket at Gladion, electing to ignore Sun as he’s been staying relatively still, simply slumped over himself and staring despondently at the sand. As Gladion glares up at her, something he can’t identify flickers through her eyes, something that has him pausing for just a moment before Guzma whistles, signaling the pirate mob to grab Moon and begin walking away. </p>
<p>“Now let’s see just what kind of ship the con artist has.” He gives a laugh at Sun’s flinch, and then his gaze turns to the sliver of Moon visible as he follows his crew away from shore. “And let’s get you to your new home.” </p>
<p>Plumeria’s eyes move from watching Gladion to watching Guzma and the others leave, slowly lowering her musket until they’re completely out of sight, the sound of their footsteps fading. She places the musket onto the beach with a sigh, and Gladion flinches when she reaches out towards him, realizing with no small amount of confusion that she’s going to untie the gag, removing it from his mouth. </p>
<p>He figures she must want some answers out of them, and so as she goes to untie Sun’s as well, he looks over, taking the chance to throw a venomous glare at him as he hisses with every malicious bone in his body, “Were you in on this? What, selling her out once wasn’t enough so you had to go for a second?” </p>
<p>Sun’s gag is removed and he spits at the ground, trying to remove the foul taste of the dish rag before rolling his eyes and returning Gladion’s glare. “You really think if I was in on this I’d let myself be manhandled and then give them free reign to the <em>Solgaleo</em>?” </p>
<p>“Will both of you<em> shut up?” </em> They freeze, turning as best they can to find that Plumeria hasn’t gone back to her musket, but is instead crouched where the knot of their bindings is, making quick work of it with deft fingers as she mutters, “We don’t have much time, and we’ll need a boat, but I should be able to get us in at least past Aether’s dock security.” </p>
<p>As the ropes fall, Gladion stands slowly, only able to let out a bark of an incredulous laugh, devoid of humor, as he looks between Plumeria and Sun before shutting his eyes and letting his head fall back with the weight of the situation, with the weight of realizing Moon’s gone and he can do nothing to save her. </p>
<p>“Oh fantastic, the trap gets more complex.” </p>
<p>At that, he hears a strangled noise of surprise and feels cool metal being pushed into his chest. He opens his eyes to find Sun openly gawking as Plumeria hands him the musket, watching Gladion take it with a cool indifference he’s familiar with seeing on her face. </p>
<p>“Go on then. Shoot me.” She even steps back, offering him a better shot before jerking her head towards Sun. “Or him, if you’re so sure that we’re both deceiving you.” </p>
<p>“Don’t rope me into this!” </p>
<p>Gladion fumbles with the musket against his chest, his mind flashing to the last time he held a gun in his hands, to the ship rocking violently, to Moon calling out his name, to– </p>
<p>Plumeria’s voice draws him back, even and steady despite the fear he can see growing on her face. “The point is that you don’t really have a choice right now with trusting me, although you really should, considering I’ve done nothing but look out for you since you joined our crew.” </p>
<p>His green eyes harden, his grip on the musket firming as he keeps it pointed at the ground. “You hardly did anything at all.” </p>
<p>“And I want to fix that, but I can’t if you don’t let me help you now.” </p>
<p>Plumeria falters, and on top of the fear, Gladion can read exhaustion, and some part of him wonders how long she’s been a part of this crew, how long she’s had to clean up their messes, and just what on earth has kept her with them so long. </p>
<p>He gets his answer when she speaks again, and she’s too proud to make it a proper plea but it brushes up against it. “Guzma’s lost himself, convinced that once he delivers her to your mother that things will go back to how they were, that she’ll give him some sort of power or make him a privateer. We both know that isn’t true, and while I can’t say for sure what will happen when he delivers the mermaid as mostly human to her, I know it won’t be good for either of them.” </p>
<p>Even his stubbornness can only hold out so long, especially when he knows delaying this much longer will dramatically decrease his chances of saving Moon. Still, his gaze flickers to Sun, who still looks absolutely miserable at being involved. </p>
<p>“He wasn’t leading us into this trap?” </p>
<p>“No, we’ve had someone following you. Guzma swore we wouldn’t work with the idiot again.” </p>
<p>“I’m<em> right </em>here,” Sun huffs, though he doesn’t look all too surprised. </p>
<p>It’s enough to crack the last of the tension between the two ex-crewmates, giving Gladion at least some hope that he has control over the situation, that he isn’t being played yet again. Plumeria crosses her arms, looking between the two men as she schools her face back into its usual scowl. “Now if we’re done with the dramatics, we’re going to need a boat.” </p>
<p>A name and face flash in Gladion’s mind, the only one with a ship large enough and with enough weaponry to deal with this, and he bites back a groan at realizing that somehow a grifter and pirate aren’t going to be the strangest choices for this rescue. </p>
<p>“I might know where to get one.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>me, walking into my own fic 6 days late: "wow, can't believe the author stopped updating directly after a cliffhanger"</p>
<p>(brain rot hit me, we're working through it and I'm hoping to mostly catch up today oops)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>